


[Podfic] Real People by SM/burntsm0re

by sk_lee



Category: Lost
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locke started filling Boone’s dreams long before he tied Boone up in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Real People by SM/burntsm0re

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real People](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78275) by SM. 



**This podfic was recorded for amplificathon 2009. It has not been re edited.**

 

**Download:[HERE ](http://www.divshare.com/direct/26264591-748.mp3)**

 

**STREAM:**


End file.
